The proposed University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) has as its mission to serve as a shared resource to facilitate and enhance interdisciplinary research in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders. The UAMS ADCC offers a broad range of expertise in basic, clinical, and health services research that will allow exploration of issues along the entire continuum of pre-clinical, clinical and health services investigation. The Education/Information Transfer Core (Education Core) of the ADCC will provide educational programs and materials on AD to the community, families, health care professionals, and students. The major aims of the Core are to 1) enhance recruitment of under-represented groups into AD research through development of culturally sensitive recruitment strategies and materials; 2) increase public knowledge of AD and promote recruitment into AD research programs; 3) enhance knowledge about AD diagnosis, care, and research among health care providers; and 4) support the development of researchers, physicians and other professional staff to improve research and clinical skills related to AD. The Education Core will use both technological and traditional educational approaches to disseminate information on dementia, with an emphasis on early detection, prevention of functional decline, and autopsy. The Core will conduct its own activities as well as collaborate with the other Cores and other ADCs, other geriatric groups on campus, and the Alzheimer's Association and community agencies, The educational offerings will be evaluated through a rigorous program of process and outcomes.